Fresh Blood
by itsbrittanyann
Summary: I wrote this strictly for a friend..   It's been years since Jessica's death, months since Ruby's.. But somehow, someway, Sam's found love once again, or so he thinks. Will this one work out for him? Sam W. & Original Character
1. Chapter 1

Sam couldn't help himself. He had been gawking at her ever since he and Dean stepped foot in the Roadhouse.

Dean rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer before he called over Jo. He pulled her into his lap and she giggled, dropping her rag onto the table.

"Tell me, sweetheart," Dean smirked, "who's the new girl?"

He nodded to the unusually pretty new addition to the Roadhouse.

Dean tightened his arms around Jo. "Because, you see, Sammy here hasn't closed his mouth since we got here. I think he's getting' drool on your table."

Jo wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of drool on the table. Sam glared at Dean before returning his gaze back to the tanned girl who was now rushing to grab a few beers for a table of hunters in the corner, her short dark hair swaying with each step.

"Her name's Mel," Jo said, reaching across the table to wipe it down just in case Sam _had_ in fact drooled.

"Jesus, Sammy, close your mouth. You're like a damn dog in heat," Dean griped, eliciting yet another giggle from Jo. He grinned and stood up, slinging Jo over his shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some business to attend to."

He wiggled his eyebrows at Sam and headed back to the storeroom with Jo, slamming the door behind him.

Sam rolled his eyes, clearly appalled by his brother's habits. His gaze shifted down to the table while he fidgeted with his bottle.

"Everything alright?"

Sam's head snapped up and his eyes immediately met hers.

He nodded slowly and stammered, "Uh, y-yeah I'm.. I'm fine."

The brunette laughed softly and took a seat across from him, extending her hand towards him.

"My name's Mel. I'm new around these parts," she offered a friendly smile and Sam took her hand.

"Name's Sam," he said, returning her smile. "Sam Winchester."


	2. Chapter 2

Mel nodded while she absentmindedly studied Sam's features.

"So _you're_ Sam Winchester. The one everyone's been talking about."

Sam raised a brow at her tone and nodded in return, picking at the beer bottle's label.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's.. That's me."

She flashed a light-hearted smile and Sam couldn't help but return one of his own, his dimples on display as he did so. Mel blushed automatically which caused Sam to chuckle. He took a swig of his beer and glanced over at the storeroom, knowing all too well what Dean and Jo were up to. Sam looked back to the pretty brunette who sat across from him and took a breath as he leaned towards her, his voice low.

"Do you want to get out of here? Go for a walk maybe," he asked, taking another look back at the storeroom. "I mean, the place is pretty empty and Dean and Jo, well... Don't think I need to elaborate on those two."

Mel laughed softly and nodded while she stood up. "A walk sounds good. Besides, I think I could use the fresh air. Just give me a quick minute."

He nodded and watched as she turned away from the table, her dainty hands slipping back behind her to undo the small apron that was tied around her waist. Sam gulped and sat upright while we watched the fabric fall from Mel's hips and into onto of her hands. She tossed the apron behind the bar and turned back to him, a smile on her face.

"Ready when you are," she called out to him.

Sam stood and walked over to where she was standing, and they both walked out of the Roadhouse together. The night was cool and the air was crisp. _Perfect fall weather_, Sam thought. He cleared his throat and looked over at Mel who now had her arms crossed in an attempt at fighting off the chilly night air.

"You cold?"

Mel looked over at him and shook her head quickly. "I'll manage," she smiled.

Sam chuckled and shook his head, slipping out of his long sleeve button-up, revealing a gray v-neck that fight tightly to his toned body. Mel's eyes immediately wandered to the tight fitting top and Sam blushed, thankful that the darkness of the night would hide his rosy cheeks.

He slipped the long sleeved shirt over her shoulders and shoved his hands in his pockets. "There," he smiled, "much warmer."

She smiled up at Sam and nodded, slipping her arms through the long sleeves and hugging the shirt around her body. "Thanks," she spoke softly and Sam shook his head.

"Don't mention it. Really."

Mel nodded and kept quiet for a moment, biting on her lip nervously before speaking. "You're pretty famous, you know."

Sam raised a brow and looked down at her. "Famous? How do you mean," he asked, although he was pretty damn sure what she was talking about.

"Mmm hmm. Famous. The big showdown. You being Lucifer's vessel and all, then all of a sudden you manage to claw your way back from the pit. No one does that."

He cleared his throat and shifted uneasily from foot to foot, the memory of that day flashing back into his mind. He saw it all in an instant: him kicking the living crap out of Dean, opening up the hole back to the pit and leaping in.. Then nothing. Blackness. Until somehow he appeared back outside of Lisa's home, totally untouched as if none of it had ever happened.

"Sam? Sam," Mel reached out and touched his arm lightly, causing him to snap out of his flashback. "You alright?"

Sam's eyes found hers and he nodded. "I'm fine. Sorry, you just... Uh... You just caught me off guard with that, that's all."

Mel frowned and nodded slowly, dropping her hand from his arms, her brows furrowed in worry. Sam reached up and cupped her face in his large, warm hands. She smiled and he did too.

"Look," he said, "it's kind of chilly out here and I'd really rather not go back to inside. God knows the noises we'd hear in there."

She snickered and shook her head, her face still framed in his hands. "So what are you saying, Sam Winchester?"

He chuckled. "I'm asking if you wanted to come back to the motel. We could talk more," he shrugged.

Mel's smile widened even more. "Sure, we can do that."

Sam dropped his hands from her face and took her hand in his. "Alright then, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

The door to the motel room opened and both Mel and Sam stepped inside, Sam's keys dropping down onto the small table that was sitting just beneath one of the room's windows. Mel moved towards the center of the room and looked around, nodding slowly before she looked back to Sam.

"It's... Quaint."

Sam chuckled and nodded as he closed the door. "It's enough for when Dean and I pass through."

Mel nodded and took a seat on the edge of one of the beds that just so happened to be Sam's. She raised a brow as she noticed Sam fidget slightly.

"You can take a seat you know," she laughed lightly, "I don't bite."

Sam smiled slightly while he took a seat in one of the chairs the was pushed into the small table.

"So you said that people talk about Dean and I, er, well, just me I guess." He paused momentarily to look at the pretty brunette sitting on the bed. "I haven't heard a word from anyone and, well, Jo tends to let Dean and I know when there's talk about us. How did you really hear about it?"

"I already told you that I-" Mel stopped as Sam put a hand up, his eyes now narrowed.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it. I want to know how you _actually_ knew."

Mel frowned and shifted uneasily where she was seated. She hadn't actually told anyone about her secret and she hadn't planned on telling Sam.. Not yet at least.

"Pick a number."

"What," Sam asked, confused.

"Pick a number," Mel said, "but don't say it aloud. Just pick a number and think about it."

"I don't see how this has anything to do with what I just asked you." Sam shook his head and furrowed his brow. "Look, don't try and change the-"

It was Mel's turn to raise her hand as she cut off Sam. "Just humor me. Please."

Sam nodded and picked a number at random. _I don't see where this is going, but fine. 3_, he thought to himself.

"I asked you to pick a number, not try and figure where this was going," she said while Sam raised his brows.

"You're.. You just.. Read my mind," Sam said, astonished. It had been a while since he had come across anyone else with powers. Angels and demons aside of course.

Mel nodded and stood, clasping her hands behind her back. "It's something I've been able to do for a while now. I don't like telling people," she shrugged.

Sam nodded. "I can imagine why. Are there any other powers that I should know about while we're talking about this?"

Sam watched as Mel paused and took a deep breath. She knew she was taking a huge risk by what she was about to show him. Him being a hunter after all. Mel turned to face Sam slowly and he watched her cautiously. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again her brown eyes were now completely black. Sam's eyes widened and he moved towards the duffel bag that was on the table, ready to grab the holy water.

"Relax," Mel said, blinking again, her eyes returning to their normal brown color.

"Relax? Relax? You're a demon and you want me to relax?"

"Half demon, actually," she said as she took a seat on the bed once again.

Sam blinked, unsure what to say. "_Half_ demon? Are you _kidding_ me? Jesus, what else have I not encountered?"

Mel rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's a long complicated story. I'll explain it to you sometime if you promise not to douse me in holy water," she paused before adding, "and Jesus has nothing to do with this."


End file.
